PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CORE B) The Stem Cell and Trophoblast Analysis Core Unit will facilitate all aspects of research with mouse and human embryonic stem (ES) cells and rodent trophoblast stem (TS) cells. The Stem Cell and Trophoblast Analysis Core Unit will enhance the experimental capabilities of the research projects. Each of the research projects proposes to use stem cells in their research. The Core will contribute to the research effort through the following activities: i) acquisition and preparation of cell culture medium and related reagents; ii) maintaining stem cell stocks and standardization of cell culture protocols; iii) mycoplasma testing of cell cultures; iv) cell manipulation and harvesting for large-scale experimentation; v) oversee and schedule use of shared equipment; vi) coordination of genome-wide sequencing and bioinformatic analyses of stem cells; vii) development of new strategies for studying trophoblast lineage development. Access to the Stem Cell and Trophoblast Analysis Core Unit will be the most cost effective method to carry out essential aspects of the proposed experimentation. Standardizing reagents, procedures, collection of samples, and operation of essential instrumentation will significantly improve the reproducibility of the experiments. This will generate a tremendous savings in reagent costs and manpower hours. Such practices will also greatly improve experimental design, troubleshooting experiments, and interpretation of results.